The Demon's Quest Part I/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Demon's Quest Part I" from season one, which aired on May 3, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. RA'S AL GHUL * Alfred Pennyworth: No word then, Master Bruce? * Batman: None. And I've scoured the entire city. No one's seen either Robin or Dick Grayson for two days! * Alfred: I really should remain upstairs then, sir. Lest he call. Oh, by the way, this came for you an hour ago, by messenger. * Bruce: No! It can't be! * Ra's al Ghul: So, they know your identity, Detecive. * Bruce: Who are you? How did you get in here? * Ra's: You must forgive Ubu, detective. He is well trained. Allow me to introduce myself. I am he who is called Ra's al Ghul. * Bruce: The Demon's Head. I thought you were only a legend. * Ra's: I am quite real. And as I'm sure you realize by now, my reputation for resourcefulness is well-deserved. AS you can see, we have a common problem. Your ward was abducted on the same night as my daughter. You do remember my daughter? * Batman: You're Talia's father? * Ra's: Yes. But surely you did not expect her to mention me by name... Keep your distance! I am merely old, older perhaps than you can imagine, but not so old that I cannot assist you in your search. * Batman: I get the message. Okay then, for openers, look at the blade. It's used by a cult of mercenaries based in Calcutta. Even the rope appears to be made of a ..... indigenous to that area. * Ra's: Well done, Detective. You are worthy of your reputation. To India then! Come, I have an aircraft waiting! * Ubu: Infidel! * Ra's: Forgive my servant. He feels that no one should proceed me. Call it over zealousness. * Batman: I think I'll call it 'strike one'. ---- CALCUTTA ON THE PLANE * Batman: You still have me at a loss, Ra's al Ghul. Just how did you learn who I am? * Ra's: I control a vast global organization, Detective. Obviously Batman's activities require certain costly implements. It was a simple matter for my people to learn which wealthy Americans were amassing what Batman might require. The one who matched my daughter's description of you was Bruce Wayne. * Batman: Next time, I'll have to glue my mask on. Do you need help? * Ra's: I need nothing. As Napoleon told me, "A strong will can fuel a frail physique". ON LAND * Ra's: How can you be certain, Detective? That those we seek are to be found here? * Batman: I make it my business to know things like that. Here. There's an incense shop. * Ubu: Infidel! * Batman: Okay. That's two! * Ra's: Yes. * Thug: NO! * Batman: YES! Unless you tell me how to find the mercenaries who did this! * Thug: They have fled. With the boy and the woman. * Batman: Where? * Thug: To Malaysia. In ......... in the shadow of mount ...... I know nothing more. I swear it! ---- MALAYSIA * Ra's: Look at it, Detective! One of the last rainforests. The world depends upon its oxygen, yet the rich see only profit in its destruction. You, who belong to the overclass, have much to answer for. * Batman: Bruce Wayne donates millions of dollars a year to preserve these forests! * Ra's: Which are being depleted at the rate of one hundred and twenty thousand acres a day! Does your money solve this problem? No! It would take more than wealth. It would take power! And I fear, ruthlessness! Humankind must be forced to serve the planet instead of its own appetites. * Batman: And you're the one who'll do the forcing? * Ra's: I am... qualified, yes. But I may not have sufficient lifetime left to me. * Ubu: Master, ahead! Look! * Ra's: In the shadow of the volcano, just as the indian said. Let us hurry, the next piece of our puzzle surely awaits within! * Batman: Sweet dreams, tabby. * Ra's: Congratulations Detective, on thwarting our tormentors. Obviously our quest was meant to end here. * Batman: Maybe. Maybe not. Look at this! A map of the Hymalayas. There's a faint scratch, almost certainly made by a fingernail, tracing a route. * Ra's: Indeed. I am familiar with that area and the nearest field is large enough to accomodate my aircraft from a hundred miles from our destination. So I will arrange for a helicopter when one is needed. * Batman: After you. ---- THE DEMON'S HEAD * Ra's: The mountain in question is directly ahead. I ........ for my men. They'll wait me on the mountaintop. * Batman: While I descend the hard way! * Ra's: You must search for clues. If we perceive any danger we can signal you with... * Ubu: Master, we must get you to one of the pits. * Batman: Pits? * Ra's: Ignore him, Detective. We must stay on the hunt for the sake of the children. * Batman: All right. If that's the way it's to be played. -- Robin. * Robin: Uh? Batman! * Batman: You okay? * Robin: Am I glad to see you! * Batman: I'll have you free in a minute. - Been here long? * Robin: Couple days I think. I still don't know who grabbed me. * Batman: I do. - Ra's al Ghul. ---- THE LAZARUS PIT * Batman: Obviously your little accident wasn't fatal. I imagine you and Ubu left the chopper when I wasn't looking. * Ra's: Indeed. The moment it exploded it was proceding in automatic pilot. So, how long have you known, Detective, that I planned your ward's capture? * Batman: Almost from the beginning. How could you have known that Robin and your daughter were abducted on the same night... * Ra's: Unless I had done the abducting? * Batman: Exactly. And do you think I would have let you take me anywhere in your plane unless I suspected you meant to lead me somewhere? For one thing, there were all those would-be assassins. They knew where we would be and when. Someone had to be tipping them off; that someone had to be you. Then there was Ubu, always by his master's side, always very picky about letting you go ahead of everyone else except in Malaysia where you knew there was danger waiting. * Ra's: I am deeply impressed. * Talia: As am I. * Batman: Ready to go? * Robin: Well, if you say so, though, it was just starting to get interesting. * Ubu: The master gave you no permission to leave. * Batman: I didn't ask for any. And that's three! * Talia: Wait. I can't let you leave like this. My father meant you no harm. * Batman: He had funny way of showing it. * Ra's: My time is short. I have no sons. I need a man to assume my possition once I am gone! * Batman: Then it was a test? But why me? * Ra's: Because you are most worthy. That is now proven beyond any doubt. And because my precious daughter loves you! * Batman: Forget it! Then this means we must be enemies! You will regret this insult, Detective! You will-- * Talia: Father! He's dying! * Batman: I've had it with your little games! * Talia: No game, I swear it. * Batman: Pulse is bad. He can't fake that! * Talia: We must take him to the Lazarus Pit. * Robin: You want us to put him in that!? You're crazy! * Talia: No, listen to me. I know it's difficult to believe, but the pit is what keeps him alive, what has kept him alive for six hundred years! * Robin: Batman? * Talia: Please, you must believe me! * Batman: We have no choice. He stopped breathing! * Robin: We've killed him. * Talia: No. All is well. * Batman: Put her down! I said, PUT HER DOWN! ---- Category:Episode Dialogues